


In the Shadows of Light, We Dream

by JKirin



Series: JK Poetry Collection [1]
Category: Naruto, Original Work, Star Trek
Genre: Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, Poetry, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 13:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKirin/pseuds/JKirin
Summary: Not long ago, I started writing poems and posting them on Tumblr but decided to slowly move them to AO3, as well. The poems are inspired by fanfics and fanart, but some are original works. You will see the descriptions and links to the works that inspired each poem in the chapter notes, and I highly recommend you check them out!Poems about love, longing, intimacy, and other themes that are pretty SFW and do not have trigger warnings. Marked as completed because every chapter is its own completed work
Relationships: Your OTP
Series: JK Poetry Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215404





	1. Fated Meeting

_Like a quiet summer night,_

_it was—_

_or a gentle gust of wind,_

_and just as fleeting:_

_Their fated meeting._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written as a comment to [**In Between Tomorrows**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090626/chapters/63461968) by [**RenGoneMad**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenGoneMad/pseuds/RenGoneMad)  
>  The moment when Iruka and Kakashi first met was fascinating! It was such a brief moment, but it carried so much weight!  
> ❤️ ❤️ ❤️


	2. Is it Real?

_“Is it real when your mouth is on mine?_

_Do we share a heart when our bodies align?”_

_Thoughts are frantic in jealousy, torment,_

_As I savour this fleeting soft moment…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was also originally a comment to a fic. This is basically how I got into writing poetry – inspiration coming form some damn good writing!
> 
> For [**not in love (but i’m loving the situation)**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599960/chapters/56630818) by [**jessicamiriamdrew**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicamiriamdrew/pseuds/jessicamiriamdrew) \- there was this moment where Iruka wondered just how casual his relationship was with Kakashi that resonated with me. Honestly, don't we all sometimes wonder if what we have with another person real or not?


	3. Home

_There’s comfort and calm,_

_in your house, in you –_

_Like a different realm,_

_After all we’ve been through._

_Your small touch—gaze alone—_

_is a home. Have you known?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [**No Fools Like Old Fools**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383245) by [**keepyourpantsongohan**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepyourpantsongohan/pseuds/keepyourpantsongohan)
> 
> I just wanted to wrap that fic like a blanket around me :)


	4. Selfish Man

_I am a selfish man._

_Here, now, even then,_

_I take all that you give, all you offer._

_From a boy to a man, as I suffer,_

_You arise and blossom, beside me._

_Still, my feelings, desires escape free._

_Stop this greed—I don’t know if I can._

_I am yours, I am a selfish man._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Kakashi's love for Tenzou in **[Arise, By My Side](https://href.li/?https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545815)** by [NKI_stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NKI_Stories/pseuds/NKI_Stories)
> 
> Aaahhh, all this guilt about having feelings for your close friend! The feels it gives!!


	5. Never and Always

_Can one blame me for hiding?_

_For this cowardice?_

_Not because of embarrassment_

_Nor the prejudice,_

_But because of the fear of loosing you._

_What we have—I hold onto it foolishly._

_Longing for your trust (absolute, mutual),_

_I stay by your side. Like a ritual,_

_Thought repeats, (hopeless, in a haze):_

_“I await for you, never and always.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Jim T. Kirk’s insecurities and his love for Spock in **[Roll the Dice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186677) **by **[menecio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/menecio/pseuds/menecio)**.
> 
> Aaaahhh, the gay panic in that fic was fabulous!!! Kirk was such a darling in there <3 both of them are such dorks!!


	6. Just for You

_Just for you, baby (only), I bloom._

_Your simple smile lightens the room,_

_Leaving me breathless_

_And giddy – it’s madness._

_Just for you, baby (only), I bloom._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the adorable Tenzou and Killer Bee moment in **[Lean down a Little](https://mytsukkishine.tumblr.com/post/635035141349294080/lean-down-a-little-killer-tree-fanfic-i-made-for)** by [@mytsukkishine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine) and also by **[this amazing art](https://kisu-doodles.tumblr.com/post/634963237168939008/behold-the-rarest-of-pairs-i-call-it-killer-tree)** by [@kisu-doodles](https://tmblr.co/muCM3JKnILiCrXFEPfsZZPw).


	7. Owned

_A weapon that’s finely honed—_

_not more than a wire, a knife._

_Nowhere on Earth I belonged,_

_until you invaded my life._

_Around me, your arms wrap with comfort;_

_warmth spreading; hold’s steady, no effort._

_Throughout, all’s familiar, safe._

_My self (for what I always longed)—_

_no longer a weapon, a knife—_

_a man, fully, finally owned._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Kakashi’s feelings for Iruka in **[Owned](https://href.li/?https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659581)** by **[Kalira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira)**


	8. Once Upon a Dream

_Long ago now (if ever), once upon a dream,_

_I was saved by a deity – lovely, serene._

_Circumstances were dire, I am telling the truth:_

_I was down under water, caught in vines, couldn’t move._

_It reached out to me, then, from the depths underneath,_

_Pulled me up to the surface; I struggled to breathe._

_With a song it has lulled me,_

_Of my safety assured me._

_Years by, haven’t once I remembered the vision._

_Not until our sudden (or fated?) collision._

_When I look in your eyes of warm hazel, I hear_

_Softest voice from the memory – ethereal, dear._

_Are you possibly someone I’ve once only seen,_

_Long ago now (if ever), once upon a dream?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this soft and lovely art of a [water deity Iruka saving Kakashi](https://berabeko.tumblr.com/post/624655166804770816/a-young-kakashi-gets-into-a-bit-of-trouble-in-the) by **[berabeko](https://tmblr.co/mf_jGxAQnDfDf0UvuXUzRRA). **
> 
> Aww, how I love stories about deities, myths, fate, and reincarnation! This poem is all about that <3 Did they meet in this life before or are these memories for a past life? uwu


	9. Break of Dawn

_Snow descends in white flurries,_

_somewhat hovering, drifting._

_All is still, nothing hurries;_

_only shadows are shifting._

_Night retreats,_

_moves on_

_at the break—_

_of dawn._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is original, inspired only by falling snow outside my window! I did include it in one of my fics, though **[There is Nothing but Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884023)**.
> 
> Please notice how the number of syllables decreases to the end – it is intentional to bring peace to the reader :)


	10. Love you, I

_Love you, I._

_With your maddening grace_

_hold me tight_

_in a thrilling embrace._

_Take my heart_

_(whole my being), please._

_Let me drown_

_in your luscious kiss._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by **[Shisui and Itachi’](https://malignedaffairs.tumblr.com/post/636702857957146624/nakano-no-2)s **kiss in the water by **[@malignedaffairs](https://tmblr.co/mMNUsCeC_-rmGM4-YnBT5pA) **
> 
> Their art is so sensual! I didn't look through all of it because some pieces make me blush from head to toe and I run away, lol
> 
> For this poem, as an experiment, I tried using the same trick as for my darker ones - symmetry and jumps in syllable count. The words speak of love and longing, but this trick brought the mood to the point of desperation, can you feel it?


	11. I want for few

_I want for few, as you know:_

_be here with you and the snow._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written as a comment to the art one lone [**Kakashi in the snow**](https://makemeliveanotherday.tumblr.com/post/637338140182560768/no-memes-this-time-just-kakashi-in-the) by **[@makemeliveanotherday](https://makemeliveanotherday.tumblr.com/)**
> 
> It is short, but sometimes we don't need anything more that that :)


	12. Frozen

_Thick and quiet – the snowfall around us;_

_easy silence; we walk through the forest._

_There’s no need for small talk or stories –_

_we have lived through them all, to be honest._

_Cold is creeping inside and I shiver,_

_I’m a wreak as we stop by the river._

_Chill is only a part of the worry –_

_deep inside, for you feelings I’ve buried._

_Always kind, you have noticed me get cold;_

_of my palms you have taken a strong hold._

_Your breath warms my shaking frostbitten hands_

_but it is my heart that hopelessly melts._

_Here, in place, I stand totally frozen._

_You are close, but I want to be closer._

_Would you let my mouth steal, savour this breath,_

_my arms hold you right here, in an embrace?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by **[Kakashi and Yamato in the snow](https://xxxbouquet.tumblr.com/post/637649993427238912)** by **[@xxxbouquet](https://tmblr.co/mudwZ568l051k3lKeL3mNSg)**. Special thanks to **[Jubokko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubokko/pseuds/Jubokko)** for being a wonderful beta <3
> 
> At the time of posting to Tumblr, this poem was my longest! It speaks about loving a friend with whom you've been through so much, that no words are needed but yet so much needs to be said...


	13. First Snow

_What_ is _this? Mom, quickly, please tell me!_

_It’s fluffy, and falling from heaven!_

_Reminds me of insects or petals_

_but sparkles like little white crystals –_

_so bright and incredibly pretty._

_I have to now, instantly, get it!_

_What_ is _this thing? I simply must know!_

_Mom! Dad!_

_“Honey,”  
"Dear, this is just snow.“ _

_Snow!_

_So cold was today, gloomy and grey_

_that none of my friends wanted to play._

_Now it’s all fluffy,_ snowy _outside—_

_there’s no way I’m staying inside!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For **[this adorable art](https://nki-stories.tumblr.com/post/637885282451161088/iruka-experiencing-first-snow-an-entry-for-the)** of Iruka by **[NKI_stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NKI_Stories/pseuds/NKI_Stories)**
> 
> Do you remember your first snow? Were you also this excited?


	14. Winter and Night

_When both winter and night_

_waltz through lands, it’s a sight;_

_It’s a magical moment—the nature’s delight._

_Silver light from the moon,_

_as they dance to slow tunes,_

_Would reflect on the surface of pearl-white dunes._

_Snow would sparkle so bright_

_it would match the starlight;_

_It would set the dark forest, the whole world, alight._

_Gusts of wind from the ground,_

_whirling, twisting around,_

_Would swoosh down ice slopes to create a rare sound._

_Frosty music would fill_

_lands with wonder and thrill—_

_Notes of magic so warm you won’t notice the chill._

_It’s a precious, magnificent sight_

_When white winter twirls, sings with dark night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Sakura and Sasuke’s beautiful dance in this artwork by **[@anihelate](https://tmblr.co/mwz8Anh4_9-pIRorSHFem5Q) **\- **[Ночь кружит в танце с Зимой](https://anihelate.tumblr.com/post/639031069105127424/happy-new-year-3-%D0%BD%D0%BE%D1%87%D1%8C-%D0%BA%D1%80%D1%83%D0%B6%D0%B8%D1%82-%D0%B2-%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%86%D0%B5-%D1%81-%D0%B7%D0%B8%D0%BC%D0%BE%D0%B9)** (approximate translation: Night waltzes with winter). It is stunning, so make sure to check it out.
> 
> I just love winter and snow lol


	15. Gentle breaths

_Gentle breaths, huffs, escape your sweet kiss-swollen lips._

_At the feel of your heartbeat, my own wildly skips._

_I am content right here with your head on my chest._

_I will hold you close, dear, while you’re taking your rest._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by **[Kakashi and Iruka](https://kadetttt.tumblr.com/post/644066508176244736)** from **[@kadetttt](https://tmblr.co/mPKnHDWaie07VRkao7GQnPg)**
> 
> A simple sketch but so much emotion!


	16. Golden Rays

_Of the setting sun, golden rays_

_to your beauty cannot compare._

_At your smile, my cheeks go ablaze_

_as my heart screams out in despair._

_How I long to caress your hair,_

_brush away chestnut coloured strands,_

_to get lost in your hazel stare,_

_kiss all night your beautiful hands._

_Insecure, I am sitting here_

_right beside, quietly wishing_

_that my voiceless plea you hear,_

_to reach out give me permission._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by **[Iruka in a field at sunset](https://iruka-simp.tumblr.com/post/645659104702054400/iruka-week-2021-march-14th-entry-12-prompt) **by **[@iruka-simp](https://tmblr.co/mEIxX-ccAwzm8-tkr1RpQYg)**
> 
> Iruka has such pretty flowers in his hair in this art! This poem is about longing to touch someone you are so smitten with, that your heart aches. At the same time, the mood is kind of hopeful 🥰.


End file.
